The Russian of Notre Dame part 13 "Heaven's Light/Hellfire"
(Dimitri returns to his room and the aliens.) * Mike Wazowski: Hey hey! There he is! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache! * Mike Wazowski: The nerve of him! snooping around here trying to steal your girl. * Dimitri: My girl? * Celia Mae: Kayley. Brown hair, works with a falcon. Remember? * Mike Wazowski: Boy, I do! Way to go, loverboy! * Dimitri: Loverboy!?! Oh, no, no... * Celia Mae: Oh, don't be so modest. * Dimitri: Look. I appreciate what you're all trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type. * (The aliens slowly melt into the background as Dimitri begins to sing.) * Dimitri: (Singing) So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them, It almost looked like Heaven's light. I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for Heaven's light. But suddenly an angel has smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that she might even care for me, and as I ring these bells tonight, my cold dark tower seems so bright, I swear it must be Heaven's light! * (As Dimitri rings the bells, we see a group of monks in the ground level of the cathedral. We fly over Paris toward the Palace of Justice. As we do, we can see isolated lights going out occasionally. We eventually end up in the firelit bedchamber of Shan Yu.) * Shan Yu: (Singing) Beatta Maria, you know I am a righteous man, of my virtue, I am justly proud. Beatta Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd. then tell me, Maria, why I see her dancing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul. I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control. * (As Shan Yu sings, the flames in the fireplace take the form of a dancing Kayley, dancing for Shan Yu's pleasure.) * Shan Yu (Singing) Like fire, Hellfire. This fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin! * (The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of judges, all dressed in red robes. Shan Yu is terrified.) * Shan Yu (Singing) It's not my fault, I'm not to blame! It is the knight girl, the witch who sent this flame. It's not my fault, if, in god's plan, he made the devil so much stronger than a man! Protect me, Maria. Don't let this siren cast her spell, don't let her fire, sear my flesh and bone! Destroy Kayley and let her taste the fires of hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone! * (The room returns to normal as a hun pounds on the door, then enters.) * Hun 1: Hun Shan Yu, the knight has escaped. * Shan Yu: What!?! * Hun 1: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. * Shan Yu: But how, and...never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! * Shan Yu: (Singing) Hellfire, dark fire. Now knight, it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre, be mine or you will burn! God have mercy on her, God have mercy on me! But she will be mine, or she will burn! Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes